


I Win

by spiralicious



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Community: multifan_gift, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was doing it on purpose, Jin was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



> Originally, I wrote this as a gift fic for nochick_fics at multifan_gift at livejournal during round one. Thanks, Kira for looking it over.

He was doing it on purpose. Jin was sure of it. He looked over at Mugen, who was chewing on his toenails. Jin wondered how such a disgusting creature was piquing his interest.

Mugen had to be trying to seduce him on purpose. There had been far too many incidents lately for it to have been coincidental.

First, there was the incident by the fire. Jin and Mugen were sitting by the fire, after Fu had fallen asleep. Jin thought he noticed Mugen’s foot inching closer and closer to him. When he looked, Mugen’s foot wasn’t any closer to him than it had been. A few minutes later, Jin was absolutely certain Mugen’s hand was reaching for him. But again, when he looked, all of the vagrant’s appendages were right where they should have been. By that point, Jin was feeling a bit paranoid. He kept looking at Mugen to make sure he was staying put. One time, when Jin had looked over at him, he noticed Mugen had moved slightly closer to him. A moment later, Mugen was back where he had been to start with. Then he was even closer to Jin than the time before. Jin’s eye twitched as he started to say something to him about encroaching upon his personal space, but Mugen was back to his original spot, acting as though he wasn’t doing anything. Jin never did catch him actually moving. He also didn’t sleep that night.

A couple days later, the ear blowing started. The first time it happened, Jin thought he had imagined it. They were walking, and as Mugen moved past him, a rush of hot air went by Jin’s ear but he hadn’t noticed him do anything. It didn’t happen again until after they found a place to eat. Mugen made a big deal about sitting next to Jin, which made Jin suspicious. He eyed him warily and didn’t stop until their food arrived and Mugen started inhaling his. Jin turned his attention to his own food. About halfway through his meal, Jin felt it, the sensation of someone blowing in his ear. He glared over at Mugen, but he was still greedily eating his food with no sign that he had stopped. Jin looked at Fu for any sign that she had noticed anything. She was just munching away at her food. There was no giggling or disapproving looks at Mugen coming from her. Jin looked at him once more, before he started eating again. He decided he should just ignore the incident and finish his food, before the other two decided to finish it for him. The ear blowing didn’t happen again until the next day when they were traveling. Every time Mugen moved past Jin, he blew in his ear, not that Jin ever caught him. It increased at an alarming rate over the next three days. Since he never actually caught Mugen doing it, nor did he find anything else outside the realm of normal for them, Jin wondered if he was imagining the whole thing.

The worst part was he found the whole thing horribly arousing. The first night after the ear blowing started, Jin dreamed about how it would feel to have Mugen blow air across the head of his erect cock the way he had been, allegedly, blowing in his ear. His dream the next night only got more explicit. He was on his knees and elbows, panting and sweating. Mugen was behind him, gripping his hips. His cock was moving in and out of Jin at a maddening pace when he leaned down and blew in Jin’s ear, causing Jin to moan wantonly.

Jin thought the whole thing was unacceptable...and frustrating.

The dreams only made the ear blowing incidents that occurred while he was awake that much worse. Each one caused a more intense reaction and it became more and more difficult to retain his composure, and walk.

After three days of maddening ear blowing torture, Jin thought he had found some peace and quiet to bathe, until Mugen decided to join him. He really didn’t do much. He just sat very close to Jin, naked. Jin decided it was possibly worse than the ear blowing. Mugen was driving him crazy on purpose, he was sure of it.

Mugen finally noticed Jin was watching him chew on his toenails. “What, fish-face?”

Jin snorted and looked away.

“Look, four-eyes, I’m not sure what your problem’s been lately but...”

Jin had enough.

“You’ve been my problem lately!”

“What the hell does that mean!?”

Jin lunged, Mugen dodged, and round and round they went until they had each other in headlocks. They struggled. Neither one was able to get themselves free, without releasing the other one. They shoved. They banged heads. Finally, Mugen squirmed around until he got into position to lick Jin’s face. When Jin felt the slimy appendage slide across his cheek, he let the filthy vagrant go and jumped back. Mugen smirked at his victory and lunged at Jin. He dodged and managed to grab a hold Mugen’s arm. When he pulled on it, it swung Mugen around hard enough to send them both to the ground. They rolled around on the ground, hitting and kicking, until Mugen grabbed Jin’s crotch. Jin paused. He was torn between wanting to get what he was not willing to admit he wanted and wanting to beat the idiot into a bloody stain on the floor. Mugen took advantage of the uncharacteristic moment of hesitation and made the decision for him. He kissed him, and started fishing around in Jin’s pants for his cock. Jin squirmed and pushed, but not enough to actually stop him. Mugen broke the kiss when he finally got a hold of Jin’s cock and started stroking. Jin made a show of trying to shove him back. Mugen used his free hand to hold down Jin’s chest. Jin grabbed Mugen’s arm. The two men stared at each other right in the eye while Mugen continued to stroke. They both knew that Jin could stop this and shove Mugen off of him anytime he wanted. He didn’t.

Mugen continued to stroke. Jin’s breathing became more labored but he still kept his eyes locked on Mugen’s. He added an extra twist to his upstroke and ran his thumb over the head of Jin’s cock. Jin ended their staring contest by closing his eyes and moaning through gritted teeth. It wasn’t long before Jin lost control. He rolled his head back and moaned loudly and openly when he came.

After Jin was able to control his breathing again, he looked over at Mugen, who was now lounging next to him. Mugen had an “I win” grin plastered all over his face. Jin decided that clearly there had been some sort of miscommunication about what just happened. He would have to correct that...later.


End file.
